<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>瓦尔哈拉一夜 by Bo_Rhap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615506">瓦尔哈拉一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap'>Bo_Rhap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>· 赛博酒馆au，私设如山<br/>· 主要cp为承花，茸all茸，有dio花提及，护卫队乱炖以及一句话乔西丝吉开放性关系提及<br/>· 群口相声</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Buccellati/Trish Una, Dio Brando/Kakyoin Noriaki, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Giorno Giovanna/Trish Una, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati/Trish Una, Leone Abbacchio/Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo/Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo/Guido Mista/Trish Una</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜幕降临，承太郎推开瓦尔哈拉的门。酒吧门口的饮料机被他瞪了两秒，乖巧地吐出一罐速溶咖啡——自从被承太郎一脚踹出五米远并且在地上打了三个滚后，这台机器无师自通地学会了谦逊待人，以及，不轻视任何一个未曾接受机械改装的人。他把咖啡放在吧台上，离这座城市真正的夜生活开始还早，除了在吧台前的波鲁纳雷夫和角落里一个绿色头发的年轻人外，酒吧里空空荡荡。<br/>
“哟，承太郎。”银发男人冲他打了个招呼。<br/>
承太郎明显没有心思和他废话，直接问道：“找我什么事。”<br/>
波鲁纳雷夫尴尬地笑了两声，“我这儿最近多了个lilim，这段时间我让他来当酒保。”<br/>
瓦尔哈拉没有色情营业许可，按理说，lilim不能在这里就职，不过也只是“按理说”，毕竟按理说lilim还不能随处营业呢，尽管的确不符合规定，这不是什么大事。承太郎不动声色，继续盯着波鲁纳雷夫，仔细分析他咧开的嘴巴。一般来说，他陪笑时露出的牙齿数量和事情麻烦程度成正比，承太郎单是看到波鲁纳雷夫的表情，太阳穴已经隐隐作痛。他不由握紧咖啡，预感之后的某个瞬间，这杯咖啡会出现在波鲁纳雷夫的头上。<br/>
果不其然，波鲁纳雷夫蘸了点水，在吧台上写下一个两人都很熟悉的名字，“问题就是，这个lilim吧……”<br/>
“你私藏了迪奥的lilim？”承太郎攥了攥手里的咖啡，想象那是波鲁纳雷夫的衣领。<br/>
迪奥·布兰度，「红魔馆」的老板，承太郎的死对头，尽管很不愿意承认，他的确跟乔斯达家沾亲带故。他是承太郎曾曾祖父的义兄弟，当时他罹患某种难解之症，肢体近乎坏死，那时的科技还无法将人百分之四十以上的躯体替换为机械义肢。他天使般的兄弟乔纳森·乔斯达花了大价钱，用自己的基因克隆了一副身体换给迪奥，手术难度在当时堪称顶级，迪奥沉睡了一百年后才苏醒。他显然没从乔纳森身上学到半点旧时的绅士风度，反而凭着与生俱来的邪恶品德吸引了一大帮拥趸。他们建立起了「红魔馆」——一家医美公司，主打延缓衰老，招牌就是迪奥那张“一百年不曾改变”的面孔加之一定程度的轰炸式宣传，很快垄断了整个行业。承太郎十八岁时把他暴揍一顿，之后迪奥就学乖了，再也没有单独出过门。<br/>
“你就这么想，我只不过是收留了一个无家可归的lilim兼职酒保，然后请我在白骑士中的老朋友稍微照拂一下。”波鲁纳雷夫向他挤挤眼，“再说了，你跟迪奥不是爱好很相近吗，他最近正好…等等！有话好说把东西放下！知道你是独身主义！我不提迪奥了！”<br/>
他嗓门不小，承太郎被他震得脑壳疼，趁着他皱眉的瞬间，波鲁纳雷夫立刻亲切、热情实则不容拒绝地握住他的手腕：“他不会久待，你就今晚帮忙应付下，迪奥可能会搜查到这儿，有个白骑士总归方便些。”他压低了声音，“等会儿乔鲁诺要来，他们定在今晚了。”<br/>
哦。「热情」，迪亚波罗，还有迪奥和lilim……承太郎发现自己低估了波鲁纳雷夫惹麻烦的程度，这事儿没完，他用眼神警告波鲁纳雷夫。当然，当然，波鲁纳雷夫则用眼神陪笑。他们的眼神交流没有继续下去，一个轻快的红色影子打断了承太郎无声的不满。那个身影从后厨跑出来，穿着酒保服，还加了条围裙，腰细得不可思议——他可不记得波鲁纳雷夫穿那件围裙时腰后的系带有拖下来那么长。看到承太郎身上白骑士的服装，他愣了一下，不动声色地往后退了两步。他有着少见的紫色瞳孔，看外表还是个少年。很漂亮。<br/>
“别担心，花京院，这位是空条承太郎，你可以像相信我一样相信他。”<br/>
lilim眼睛亮起来：“这是你帮我介绍的客人吗？波鲁纳雷夫，你可太好了。”他快乐地上下打量承太郎，向他自我介绍道，“花京院典明，型号SDC-17。你是东洋人吗？我的原型设计也参考了东洋人的外貌！看，我的眼窝没有那么深。”<br/>
“我是混血。”承太郎简短地说。<br/>
“也是，现在纯种东洋人很少见了。”<br/>
“迪奥的人很快就会找上你，你呆不了多久。”承太郎说。他太引人注目了，过于漂亮，承太郎看着花京院剔透的紫色瞳孔，在心里评价道，同时不爽地啧了一声，迪奥和他的喜好总是这么接近，真是够了。<br/>
“我知道，所以我也不会呆上太久。这算是lilim的先天优势吧，钱来得比较快？”花京院自豪挺胸，又露出点苦恼，“但我之前一直是迪奥专用的，没有和别人的经验。这么说你还是我第一个客人……如果有什么不满意的地方可要及时说，我会改正的。”<br/>
我不会购买你的服务，承太郎刚要开口，但那个叽叽喳喳的lilim没有给他拒绝的机会，他还沉浸在初入世界的新鲜感中。出于迪奥强烈的独占欲，恐怕他以前没有什么机会走出布兰度的宅邸。花京院摘下一边的樱桃耳坠塞给承太郎，“拿着这个，下班后我就来找你，价格你定。”他扭头问波鲁纳雷夫，因为心情好，甚至用了爱称，“波波，你们这儿有哪些区域允许lilim营业？”<br/>
“随便。”波鲁纳雷夫把调酒台底下的柜门打开，正撅着屁股检查各种基酒存量，“别被警察发现就好。”<br/>
“别被警察发现什么？”一个声音问道。<br/>
他们这才发现，酒吧里不知什么时候多出了一个长发男人。<br/>
“雷欧·阿帕基。”男人自我介绍道，他用食指在吧台上哒哒敲了两下，胸口处的衣物立刻亮起。花京院看了看，内置的资料告诉他，那闪光的图案正是一枚警徽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂喂，不要吓人啊。我可是按时交税的守法公民。”波鲁纳雷夫抱怨道，熟练地调出一杯piledriver，扭头吩咐道：“花京院，把布丁拿出来吧。自己人。”<br/>“谁跟你开玩笑。”阿帕基面无表情，“波鲁纳雷夫，我什么时候讲过私情？”<br/>“我靠，你来真的啊。”波鲁纳雷夫震惊。<br/>“现在我下班了而已。要是我值班时查到你非法雇佣lilim，你看我卖不卖你人情。”<br/>“你几点下班？”花京院问。<br/>“早八晚六。”<br/>花京院看了看酒吧营业时间：晚上六点到凌晨两点。<br/>花京院：“哦，懂了。”</p><p>他们还没有来得及就酒吧和警局的工作制度进行更深一层的讨论，瓦尔哈拉的门再次被推开了。这次走进来一群年轻的男孩们，或多或少都有着机械改装的痕迹。他们簇拥着一位熠熠生辉的金发少年，酒吧一下子被填满了。年轻人们坐到吧台前，熟练地从冰柜里拿出汽水、布丁和水果蛋糕，纷纷和波鲁纳雷夫打招呼。<br/>“晚上好，波鲁纳雷夫先生，晚上好，承太郎先生，一切都好吗？”<br/>“晚上好，乔鲁诺，目前为止一切顺利。”<br/>“哟，波鲁纳雷夫。”<br/>“哟，米斯达。”<br/>“晚上好，波鲁纳雷夫。”<br/>“福葛，晚上好。”<br/>“嗨嗨，波鲁纳雷夫。”<br/>“嗨，纳兰迦。”<br/>吧台上堆满了各式的零食，年轻的男孩们妄图浑水摸鱼，将酒精饮料混在汽水中偷渡出来，被波鲁纳雷夫精准地一一挑出。男孩们发出小狗一般的抱怨声，但很快又振作起来，这点小小的不满如同沾湿头发的水珠，被他们甩一甩便不管了。“你们还没有到懂得酒的年纪。”波鲁纳雷夫说，替他们在杯中放满冰块，“布加拉提和特里休呢？”<br/>“布加拉提陪特里休买口红去了，他们马上就到，不碍事。”乔鲁诺很轻松地说。只有他给自己倒了杯牛奶，乖巧地用双手捧着，手掌缩在袖子里，只有指尖泛着莹白的光芒。他的双手接受过改造，换成了人偶般的球状关节，看上去美丽而易碎。察觉到花京院好奇观察的目光，他不动声色地将手往袖子里缩了缩。<br/>于是花京院凑过去和承太郎咬耳朵，分享自己的发现，“他长得好像迪奥。”lilim一副涉世未深的样子，他好像一点不在意承太郎和他的主人有仇，反而因为二人有了迪奥这个共同话题而十分高兴。以及，他明显不知咬耳朵应该控制音量，整个酒吧的人都听到了那句话。<br/>“你不必悄悄说，这不是什么秘密。我是迪奥·布兰度的私生子，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。”乔鲁诺礼貌地说，“你就是那个偷了我爹新项目的核心程序，逼得他封锁了三个街区还没找到的lilim吧？给他造成了大麻烦，真是太感谢了。”他的语气平稳得像是花京院只是换地方给自己充了个电似的，但从波鲁纳雷夫的反应来看，这事儿明显没有这么简单，他扭头瞪着花京院，完全没有发现自己把最后一点冰块倒到了调酒台上。米斯达一跃而起，“老天，他洒了四块冰！”，他毫不犹豫，立刻抓起福葛的草莓汽水，连冰带水泼到了台子上。而承太郎捏了捏鼻梁，忍不住要叹气，感到自己正在麻烦的漩涡中越卷越深。只有角落里那个绿色头发的年轻人仿佛被这点小小的骚乱吸引，抬起头来听他们讲了什么。<br/>“…你是迪奥的儿子？”花京院震惊。<br/>“…你偷了什么东西？”波鲁纳雷夫也震惊。<br/>乔鲁诺耸了耸肩，“尽管我更想称自己为乔斯达家的人，很遗憾并不能。”<br/>“不不，这不是重点…重点是迪奥的儿子都是未成年啊。”花京院说。<br/>“这当然不是重点！重点是你特么偷…你说什么？”波鲁纳雷夫扭头。<br/>“重点是他未成年啊！”花京院说。<br/>“是的，我今年十五岁，有什么问题吗？”乔鲁诺歪歪脑袋，也有些疑惑。<br/>“问题大了！”花京院捂头蹲地，“我让一个十五岁的小孩接触到了lilim！”<br/>“你也只有十七岁。”乔鲁诺礼貌指出。<br/>“这只是我的设定年龄！”花京院继续崩溃，“根据未成年人保护法，未满十六岁的青少年不能在任何平台以任何途径接触到lilim，每年的税款中有（他比了个手势）那么大一笔都用来清理潜藏的色情信息，而我居然让一个十五岁的小孩亲眼见到了lilim!”<br/>酒吧里鸦雀无声。承太郎绷着脸，男孩们迷茫地看着花京院，像是看到一个刚从冬眠舱中苏醒，对着机械肢体和cat boomer们大叹世界将被人工智能占领的老古板一样。<br/>波鲁纳雷夫神色复杂，他干咳两声，“花京院，你的常识是需要更新更新…现在到处都有lilim，这帮小屁孩儿早就见惯不怪了。”<br/>“但这不对。”花京院调出法条，对着概括道，“lilim只能在规定的地区出现，以及只能在拥有色情营业许可的酒吧揽客？这么说来两条我都违反了。”<br/>“规定而已，执行起来总会有这样那样不可抗因素，人会懈怠而机器过于古板。科技能够制造出您这样灵巧机敏的lilim，却连基本的管控都得靠白骑士，可能是因为拨的税款还不够吧。”乔鲁诺轻描淡写，神秘一笑，“总而言之，现在lilim的确可以自由走动。至于揽客，您的性经历还不见得有我丰富。从我爹家里跑出来后，你有找到一个顾客吗？”<br/>“至少还是有一个的。”花京院嘴硬道，在桌下伸脚踢踢承太郎，试图让他明白自己的暗示，但是连踢了几脚对方都没有反应，他不得不用力猛踹了一下。波鲁纳雷夫立刻跳了起来，发出响亮的嚎叫：“靠，谁踢老子！没完了是吧！”<br/>承太郎扭头，十分希望自己能够假装不认识波鲁纳雷夫。敏锐的乔鲁诺立刻发现了花京院原定的目标。承太郎没法承认，也不能拒绝，只能维持一副高深莫测的表情，迎接乔鲁诺投来的探究的目光。这时候要是有一个契机，他就能顺理成章地澄清并且拒绝做花京院的顾客，但乔鲁诺过于善解人意，他仿佛看出了承太郎的困境，礼貌地换了话题，并且再也没有给承太郎澄清的关系。<br/>“那么，请容我介绍。”乔鲁诺笑道，指向身边的男孩们，“他们都是我的手下，”他的手正好把刚推门进来的布加拉提也纳入范围，“和男朋友。”<br/>布加拉提先进门，接着，一朵灿若云霞的女孩也随着飘进了酒吧。乔鲁诺补充道：“和女朋友。”<br/>“纳兰迦除外。”乔鲁诺又补充道。<br/>“因为真的很难判断他的心理年龄有没有十岁。”这次是福葛补充道。<br/>“操，揍你啊。”纳兰迦说。<br/>他们差点又打了起来，之所以说是差点，是因为在纳兰迦把叉子捅到福葛脸上的前一秒，调酒台发出尖锐的轰鸣，所有的指示灯都亮了起来，在一阵疯狂乱闪后，这台机器彻底偃旗息鼓了。花京院试着戳了戳，它毫无反应。<br/>“应该是进水了。”波鲁纳雷夫叹口气，“我很久没上防水涂层了，刚才应该拦着你们泼饮料的。”<br/>“是因为你倒了四块冰，我就说吧，一沾上四准没好事。”米斯达信誓旦旦道。<br/>“我会赔偿你一个新的，在今晚之后。”乔鲁诺说。<br/>“你们晚上要做什么吗？”花京院好奇问道，他还记得，年轻人们是因为某件事才聚到瓦尔哈拉来，他现在还不知道是什么。<br/>“我要搞掉迪亚波罗，自己掌管「热情」。”乔鲁诺用他一如既往的，轻快的语气说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「热情」，意大利文写作「passione」，宗旨为娱乐的时代。作为和迪奥的「红魔馆」并驾齐驱的巨头公司，它承包着各种价位，各种意义上让人快乐的东西，从VR游戏、可触直播到情趣用品，不一而足。「热情」的最新王牌是一系列同名芯片，这家公司已经不满足于通过间接途径帮助人们获得快乐了，在「热情」无处不在的街头宣传广告中，代言人自豪地宣称，情趣用品解放了双手，而「热情」芯片解放了所有情趣用品、LSD（当然是合法的）等一切娱乐，只要通过一场小手术，将芯片植入大脑，再连上「热情」的移动端，便随时随地可以通过神经直接抵达极乐。<br/>这部宣传片在街头、空气机车的前窗、卫生间的镜子等一切反光的平面上连续播放了三个月，并且在屏幕下方不停跳动着实时购买人数。在无休止地入侵居民视线直到几乎八成的人都购买「热情」芯片后，这家人性化的公司非常善良并且极负责任地考虑到了，并不是所有人都能负担芯片的价格以及一场植入手术，迅速根据不同用户群体划分出了三十个不同价位，基本功能相同，只是要在享受服务前看一段直接投放到视网膜的广告，具体价格与使用前广告时长成反比。最贵的恒星豪华黑金钻石VIP独一无二尊享版价格高到令人咂舌，而基础版则便宜得令人心惊，你只需要将一天四分之一的时间奉献给广告，便可享受长达五分钟的服务。除了植入手术外，购买「热情」还需签署一份长长的使用须知。为了避免纯洁良善又无辜的大公司被阴险狡诈又贪婪的顾客无情碰瓷，近年来保护巨头公司的法条越来越多，因此用户须知也越出越长，几乎每天都有新增条款。以三个月前的版本为参照，用户须知的长度已经超过了畅销书《认识银河系：从零到精通》精修版全集。为了帮助理解用户须知，「热情」开设了一门长达三十年的网课：如何阅读用户使用须知（初级），以求帮助人们更好地理解这样一份使用说明。可以想象，没有任何一个人能坚持完这样一门课。于是「热情」又贴心地出了简略版讲义，将厚厚一本书的精华内容浓缩为薄薄一页纸上的小小一个字：买。<br/>这样大家都懂了。<br/>花京院继续阅读，当地最大的匿名论坛Hackit上正好跳出一条帖子，标题十分惊爆，楼主信誓旦旦地说，这次的芯片发行是「热情」谋划已久的阴谋，植入芯片之后，用户将彻底毫无隐私可言，但花京院点进去时主贴内容已被隐藏，再刷新一下页面，帖子已经不见了。这种爆料帖以前在匿名论坛上相当常见，主题基本为揭露「热情」或「红魔馆」等大公司操控选票、贩卖个人信息，「热情」的老板迪亚波罗背地里与黑道往来等等，人证物证俱全。「热情」对此做出了迅速而诚恳的回应，具体表现为之后所有揭露贴都删得特别快，「热情」公司的代表还会专门上门解释澄清，为了保护大公司的利益，警卫队也会一并随行。至于他们为什么会知道匿名用户的地址？老天，谁还会相信匿名论坛真的能匿名啊。</p><p>“所以你才想要推翻「热情」？因为这些事都是真的？”花京院问。<br/>“这题我会！我来！”纳兰迦大叫，他把那把险些捅到福葛脸上的叉子握在手里，模仿着旧日的新闻采访那般递到福葛嘴边，他们在一瞬间又和好了。纳兰迦干咳两声，努力做出一副严肃神态，“尊敬的潘纳科特·福葛先生，我们方才得知，您在五分钟前的「热情」芯片的用户调查中没有选择‘极其渴望购买’、‘迫切希望购买’、‘有点想要购买’中的任何一项，而是选择了‘其他’并且备注‘暂无打算购买’，请问您有什么特殊理由呢？”<br/>福葛也清了清嗓子，对着叉子一本正经地说：“这儿其实有一个主要原因和一个次要原因。我知道「热情」是一家极富社会责任感与良好公德心的公司，也知道「热情」致力于通过此次产品为社会上所有人带来幸福美好的生活，我只是担心这种幸福不会持续很久。”<br/>“您不必忧心！只要使用芯片，您就能永远获得这样的快乐！”<br/>“好吧，这就是我说的主要原因了。”福葛说。<br/>乔鲁诺没忍住笑了出来，“是，也不是。”他说道。<br/>接着他讲起了自己的儿时，迪奥·布兰度是个极度自私自负的人，他对女人的态度轻蔑无比，并非出自沙文主义，而是单纯瞧不起除他以外的任何人，尤其恨承太郎恨得咬牙切齿。他和乔斯达家（特指承太郎）的恩怨来得莫名其妙，波鲁纳雷夫曾认真思考过背后缘由，最后得出最有可能的矛盾起因要追溯到迪奥刚从冬眠舱中醒来，那时他的行为举止还有点人样，出于礼节亦或没安好心，迪奥送了一盆基因合成的藤蔓植物给乔斯达家的后代以供观赏，不想荷莉对其花粉严重过敏，在病床上躺了足足五十天，承太郎当年十八岁，二话不说上门把迪奥暴揍一顿，从此结下了梁子。承太郎对此倒是从没承认过，他和迪奥就像数轴的两极，格格不入的同时反而有着镜面般的相似。按承太郎的说法，他纯粹一想到迪奥和自己品味诸多相似就浑身不爽。<br/>迪奥和乔鲁诺的母亲只有一段露水情缘，乔鲁诺是二人的意外产物。迪奥天生没有负责任的意识，压根不管随处撒播的私生子死活，而他的母亲斡旋于交际场，除了察言观色的能力外什么也没留给乔鲁诺。汐华经常彻夜不归，乔鲁诺每每在饥饿中醒来只能独自面对空无一人的房间，也够不到无人售货机的扫描端，无法通过指纹或者瞳孔认证购买食物。一日他遇见一个陌生男人，男子听说他的境遇后，从后台修改了居民区的配送表，从此乔鲁诺每天早上都能收到一块热气腾腾的烤面包。<br/>“我的母亲对此一无所知，只有那个男人定期过来看看我是不是还活着。后来我才知道他是「热情」的员工。”乔鲁诺说。<br/>但是男人出现的频率越来越低，有一天起，他彻底从乔鲁诺的生活中消失了。“我调查过，那时他被调到了「热情」新成立的研发组，专门负责芯片的设计制作——就是现在发行的这款。自从他进组后，他就彻底音讯全无了。”<br/>“难道说……”花京院紧张道。一瞬间，无数的零和一在他脑中闪过，组成古今中外各种狗血小说的各式情节，包括且不限于卧底、寻仇、策反、灭口等等等等。<br/>“正是这样。”乔鲁诺沉痛地点点头，“迪亚波罗毫无人性，毫无怜悯之心，不把员工压榨到死，他就不会罢休。我最近才知道，那个人没法来看我是因为从进组的那天起，他就没有休过一次假，加班工资还只发了三分之一。”<br/>“所以我乔鲁诺·乔巴拿有一个梦想，我要成为「热情」的老板，绝不拖欠工资，绝不加班。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这听起来并不容易，你准备怎么搞？是不是要像电影里的特工那样，暗中谋划，偷偷潜入，然后……”<br/>乔鲁诺无言：“迪奥应该少给你看点老电影，这情节就算放到一百年前也足够俗套了，他的品味还是这么糟糕。”<br/>承太郎莫名感到膝盖中了一枪。<br/>“这事儿一点不难，谁让迪亚波罗是个究极社恐呢。”乔鲁诺神秘一笑，“一直以来，他都致力于抹去自己的一切痕迹，只通过专门的线路间接发布指令，就连「热情」内部也没人知道他的真面目。追根究底，恐怕是因为他最清楚个人隐私能用来干些什么吧。只要内部系统把我认作迪亚波罗，他人在哪里又有什么关系？”<br/>“但迪亚波罗只要重新登陆，你还是会露馅的。”花京院提醒他。<br/>“那就轮到黄金体验了。”乔鲁诺向他展示洁白莹润的机械手。<br/>“你换了新改装！什么时候更新的！”米斯达惊呼，抓着他的手左看右看。<br/>“我准备叫它黄金体验镇魂曲。在盗用密码后，迪亚波罗的身份信息会出现一定紊乱，不同人的人生经历会记录到他的身上，他有可能五分钟后才出生，可能死在妇科手术台上，可能在小巷遇到流浪汉被洗劫一空，也有可能是找lilim定制了一场过于刺激的服务然后出了点意外……总之这段时间足够我们搞定一切。”<br/>“当然，重点是我给他加了很多死法。”乔鲁诺摩拳擦掌。</p><p>“异想天开，毫无章法。”一个人的声音说。阿帕基不由侧头，看看是谁说出了自己的心里话。之前一直坐在酒吧角落的那个绿发年轻人走了过来，指甲不耐烦地在吧台上嗒嗒敲着。<br/>“所以才需要您嘛！”乔鲁诺笑道，“这位是岸边露伴，知名漫画家。”<br/>“是‘目前已知漫画销量最好、知名度最高的天才漫画家’。”岸边露伴纠正道，耐心地等待酒吧诸人露出恍然大悟的神色，继而受宠若惊地过来请他签名，然而只有花京院惊讶了一句：“你是《红黑少年》的作者？我存了你的全集！”便没有下文了，lilim对电子化的漫画数据远比作者有亲切感，他们大多没兴趣认识那只下蛋的母鸡。于是岸边露伴又等了一会儿——这段时间长得足以让福葛再教纳兰迦一遍两位数乘法——还是没人有反应，于是他耸耸肩，很豁达地说：“没事，不认识我岸边露伴是你们的损失，跟我没关系。”<br/>“岸边露伴先生的「天堂之门」是目前最好的黑客定制AI，有了它的帮助，我们能轻易进入「热情」的系统，并且让它承认我为迪亚波罗。岸边露伴先生对此已经有丰富的经验，我们无需担心。”<br/>“你都干过些什么事？”阿帕基拳头硬了。<br/>“取材的事，能说是黑吗！”岸边露伴毫不畏惧地反瞪回去。<br/>“这里有一位警察，一位白骑士，你确定这么明目张胆地说出来真的好吗？”波鲁纳雷夫提醒道。<br/>岸边露伴耸耸肩：“我只是出来取材，「热情」老板更迭和我岸边露伴有什么关系？”<br/>乔鲁诺也耸耸肩：“「天堂之门」黑的系统，和我一个十五岁未成年人有什么关系？”<br/>“何况那个警察也是我的男朋友。”乔鲁诺继续说。<br/>花京院不由用眼神谴责阿帕基：你这是在犯罪。<br/>“看我干什么！”阿帕基说，“要不是……”<br/>“要不是你下班了，不然你一定会把我绳之以法。”乔鲁诺接过他的话头。<br/>“没错。”阿帕基点点头。</p><p>“快开始吧！我想吃披萨了！”纳兰迦哀嚎。<br/>波鲁纳雷夫拿汽水堵住他的嘴：“别嚎了，我真怕你们开始的下一秒白骑士就上门把我的酒吧端掉。现在的年轻人真是，玩得越来越大…”<br/>“不是普通年轻人。”乔鲁诺纠正道，“我（即将）十五岁就搞掉「热情」的老板迪亚波罗。”<br/>“我十六岁出道就是百年难遇的天才漫画家。”岸边露伴说。<br/>“呃，我十七岁，偷走了迪奥的核心程序？”花京院想了想说。<br/>“好吧！”波鲁纳雷夫气结，“你们都没问题，是我老了。”他目光一转，看到了自刚才起一直保持沉默的承太郎，又激动起来，“等等，还有承太郎！你不会抛弃我的对吧？”<br/>“我十八岁时就把迪奥揍了一顿。”承太郎提醒他。<br/>“接受现实吧，老家伙。”纳兰迦故作老成地拍拍他的肩，换来波鲁纳雷夫愤愤一记锤头。<br/>另一头已经各自闹开了，特里休将大包小包一字排开，挨个展示她新收的唇膏。米斯达没看出特里休唇上的细闪，扭头猜她又把胸调大了一点，被狠狠踩了一脚，正在抱着脚惨呼。承太郎看看米斯达的露腰装，看看岸边露伴短上衣下纤瘦的腰，又看花京院细得惊人的腰肢，暗自思考着是不是什么新的潮流。<br/>岸边露伴兴致勃勃地接上了「天堂之门」，他对这场入侵远比表现出来的要热衷，毕竟一个人能有多少机会黑入那些能够一手遮天的大公司呢？多么难得的经历，多么珍贵的素材。<br/>「黄金体验镇魂曲」要等破解之后才能上场。趁这个时候，乔鲁诺又和花京院聊了起来：“所以你不打算回迪奥身边？Lilim在被创造出来时会被随即赋予完全不同的兴趣和恐惧的对象，其中恐怕不包括违背主人。”<br/>“我听到他想用我测试「肉芽」，被种植「肉芽」后，理论上来说我从此只能完全遵从迪奥的意愿。我不想那样，所以就跑了。”<br/>“但是你已经经过了很多改装，不是吗？多加个「肉芽」也不会有什么区别。”福葛凑过来，“就我能看出来的，你的指尖和腰应该都不是原装？”<br/>“还有嘴唇和皮肤的敏感度，都是按迪奥的想法改的。但是那些和「肉芽」不一样，反正，我不想接种「肉芽」。”<br/>福葛提醒他：“但是你没有任何生存经验，你知道哪里可以免费充电维修吗？lilim人权组织是个好选择，但单是他们的入会手续就能把你逼疯。而且你在布兰度宅过得很好，对自己的旧主人也没有任何不满。从理性角度考虑，带着核心代码回去是最好的选择。无意冒犯，只是习惯性分析。”<br/>“你说的没错。”花京院有点沮丧地承认，“但还是不行，我就是做不到回去。如果迪奥想用「肉芽」操控我，那还不如把我拆了呢。”<br/>“而且我也不是没有客人！”他骄傲地看着承太郎。<br/>他知道承太郎一直在留神听他和乔鲁诺聊天。这本来会是一个澄清的大好机会，但承太郎没有说话。相反，他含糊地“唔”了一声，不知道是赞同还是否定。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纳兰迦还在围着岸边露伴打转，他迫切地想要见证突破「热情」防线的那一刻。露伴不堪其扰，他起初还尝试解释整个过程要持续数小时，后来发现纳兰迦根本理解不了这些，于是开始理所当然地指使他替自己干这干那。然后纳兰迦尝试借露伴之名给自己顺点酒，立刻又被波鲁纳雷夫抓到了。<br/>“我们能搞掉目前最大的公司之一，居然还不能喝酒？”纳兰迦难以置信。<br/>“接受现实吧，小东西。”波鲁纳雷夫冲他挤出一个鬼脸，有时候真的很难判断他们谁更幼稚一点。<br/>纳兰迦正要锤回去，这时瓦尔哈拉的门再一次打开了。这次开门的动作十分粗暴，酒吧里的人都被吓了一跳。一队白骑士面无表情地走进来，枪口隐隐发亮，是激光蓄能完毕的表现。</p><p>“我以后再也不乱说话了……”波鲁纳雷夫小声说，他在背后摆摆手，男孩们紧张地把露伴和他的「天堂之门」围起来挡住。承太郎无声地叹口气，站起来把花京院挡到身后。“那不是我部门的队伍。”他压低了声音，“是迪奥的人。”<br/>瓦尼拉·艾斯洋洋得意地从白骑士中走出，他已经看到了花京院醒目的红发。他向承太郎出示自己的证件，神情像是看着丢失的核心代码飞入自己口袋：“迪奥大人丢了个玩具零件，请白骑士临检，烦请空条先生配合一下。”<br/>他做了个手势，身后的白骑士整齐分为两列，直直奔着花京院而去。<br/>承太郎不动声色，一脚撂倒了为首的两个。室内气氛一下紧张起来，剩下的白骑士们抬起枪，警觉地看着他，没人敢轻视近身状态下的承太郎，他实在强壮得不似常人，此处的常人还得囊括那些接受了改装的大力士们。<br/>“这是我的lilim，你也要查？”<br/>“他和迪奥大人的有点相像啊。”瓦尼拉·艾斯针锋相对。<br/>“我和迪奥爱好相似是什么隐秘的事情吗？”承太郎冷哼一声，“他用「黄色节制」搞盗版也不是一次两次了。”<br/>“配合工作，空条承太郎。”瓦尼拉·艾斯威胁道，承太郎对此的回应是一声嗤笑。<br/>“他说得没错，承太郎。”有人拍了拍他的肩，走了出来，是花京院。瓦尼拉·艾斯直直瞪着他，但花京院神态自若，表现得像是两人从未见过似的。“请你注意。”他意有所指地瞥了承太郎一眼，“我是有主人的。”<br/>“失礼了。”瓦尼拉·艾斯一字一字咬着牙说，身后的白骑士拿出扫描设备，仔仔细细地扫了一遍。<br/>没有任何异常。<br/>瓦尼拉又指挥着白骑士扫了一遍，这次连花京院的刘海都没放过，依旧一无所获。对此他倒不怎么惊讶，转向波鲁纳雷夫说：“这家酒吧都需要彻查一遍。”<br/>“你去查吧。”花京院轻松地说。瓦尼拉·艾斯将信将疑地看他一眼，挥挥手让白骑士们散开。整个瓦尔哈拉被他们掀了个底朝天。米斯达紧张地想要用身体盖住露伴的「天堂之门」，但乔鲁诺镇定自若地拍拍他，随意坐在一旁，任由他们检查，于是白骑士只是扫了一眼，确认不是迪奥的代码便过了。接着他们被布加拉提吸引了注意，勒令他刚才藏起的东西交出。布加拉提温顺地举起双手，表示没有敌意。白骑士们仔细地一一翻过，不甘心地发现那只是当季最新的唇膏。<br/>“口红都认不出来吗？看你们这样，一定没有女朋友吧。好可怜哦。”纳兰迦讥笑。<br/>“怕不是连男朋友都没有过吧，阿帕基看一眼都能说出色号了。”福葛跟着笑。<br/>他们甚至把每罐汽水都搜了一遍，又给除了承太郎外的每一个人都搜了身。同为白骑士，承太郎有豁免权，但瓦尼拉不担心承太郎有意隐瞒，白骑士内部的戒律强制他们对彼此保持诚实。瓦尼拉能感觉到，空条承太郎是真的不知道东西在哪儿，他想的只有把自己揍一顿。<br/>最终瓦尼拉·艾斯退到门口，起初的志得意满完全不见了。他看着花京院：“你的行踪迪奥大人一清二楚，你一跑掉就来了这里，也没有任何机会可以将储存终端处理掉。你现在说出东西在哪儿，我还可以找迪奥大人网开一面。”<br/>“所以我说，你认错lilim了。”花京院冲他露出无懈可击的微笑。<br/>“滚。”承太郎言简意赅。<br/>瓦尼拉·艾斯气结，不得不对着承太郎僵硬开口道：“冒犯了。”他们满怀不甘地退出了瓦尔哈拉。直到纳兰迦操控飞机，确认他们已经走远，酒吧里的气氛才骤然放松下来。<br/>波鲁纳雷夫过去锁了门，猛灌一口水：“你胆子也太大了！一声不吭就站出来，吓死老子了！”<br/>“因为东西不在我身上啊。”花京院狡黠地咧开嘴，朝承太郎挤挤眼睛。承太郎不明所以，看到他的神情，忽然心里一动，摸出胸前口袋里那只樱桃耳坠，再一端详，发现樱桃是可以扭开的，里面躺着一枚指尖大小的芯片。花京院随手把芯片往吧台上一扔，拿过耳坠，重新给自己戴好，顺便挠了挠承太郎的掌心。<br/>“另外，因为我也不是个对什么都一无所知的lilim嘛。”他笑嘻嘻地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经过这一番折腾，已经快要后半夜了。几个年轻人还神采奕奕，阿帕基和布加拉提却有些睁不开眼，特里休为皮肤着想一贯不熬夜，此刻一黑一白一粉三颗脑袋挤在一起，睡得迷迷糊糊。这时候门忽然又被敲响了。波鲁纳雷夫瞪花京院一眼，噔噔跑过去开门。<br/>走进来的是一帮奇装异服的男人，为首的处理过眼球，乌眼红瞳的，乍一看相当吓人。男人一声不吭地进门，将一张印着「热情」的老式名片推给波鲁纳雷夫。波鲁纳雷夫一看便摒住了呼吸。<br/>“乔鲁诺，是「暗杀组」。”他说。<br/>「暗杀组」原名非常冗长，组里的人专门负责网络删帖，上门处理差评，由于被处理的人基本上音讯全无，久而久之就被叫做暗杀组，原本的名字也被忘得差不多了。花京院警惕地看了看进来的几个男人，心知乔鲁诺的麻烦上门了。<br/>出乎他意料的是，乔鲁诺一点也不紧张。“没事的，已经是自己人了。”他安慰道，冲进来的几个人挥了挥手，“嗨贝西，冰淇淋吃吗？”<br/>一个萝卜头男孩探出头来：“老板好，要吃的。”<br/>“革命尚未成功。”乔鲁诺谦虚道，“不过老板确实可以提前叫起来。”<br/>“你小子又是什么时候干的好事？”波鲁纳雷夫难以置信。<br/>“别那么大惊小怪呀。”米斯达说，“我们就是先黑了迪奥的一个账户试试手，然后把他们的工资结了。”<br/>“是呀是呀，有奶就是娘。谁给钱我们跟谁混。”一个头发剃得短短的年轻人已经摸出汽水，像杂耍一般扔给其他人，“乔鲁诺给钱，乔鲁诺就是老板！”<br/>白色卷发的暴躁年轻人接过瓶子喝了一口，立刻不满地嚷起来，“酒呢？怎么能没有酒！我们现在有钱了！给老子上酒！”<br/>“贝西不许喝酒。”金发男人立刻说。<br/>“想喝也没有。”波鲁纳雷夫冷酷无情，“调酒台坏了。”<br/>“那没事！这事儿梅洛尼擅长，让他修！”<br/>一个捧着电脑的紫发男人立刻站起来，他的上衣相当暴露，几乎什么也没遮住，他扭着屁股走到调酒台，那副姿势让福葛下意识捂住了纳兰迦的眼睛。梅洛尼简单扫了两眼，立刻说：“没事儿，好处理。老板记得加点工资啊。”<br/>他吹着口哨，嘴里念叨不停：“来，让我把这宝贝后盖掀开，轻轻的，慢慢的…然后再用扳手拧两下。哦宝贝儿，是谁把你搞成这样的？看你，又湿又黏又热，真是di molto…”<br/>“天。”花京院喃喃道，“我要告你性骚扰。”<br/>“别这样！我可以送你个孩子！”梅洛尼立刻说，成功换来了花京院更加惊悚的目光。</p><p>“我觉得我们今天开不了张了。”波鲁纳雷夫说。<br/>“我们今天就没有开张过，另外，我早该下班了。”花京院指指钟表，提醒他。<br/>波鲁纳雷夫摇摇头，他看着花京院，突然露出一个意味深长的笑容，他一手揽着花京院，一手揽着承太郎，将二人往门口引去：“那当然了！我一直都赞成准时下班。我的意思就是，你该出去走走，熟悉一下周边，正好，让承太郎陪你…”<br/>“啊？我已经存好周围的地图了，不需要…”花京院不明所以，但波鲁纳雷夫没有给他机会。<br/>“别废话了赶紧走吧！”波鲁纳雷夫照着承太郎的屁股来了一下，把他俩踢出了瓦尔哈拉。<br/>“哇。”花京院说，“波鲁纳雷夫的胆子比我想象的大。我没想到他居然敢打你。”<br/>“那是因为他吃准了我今天不会揍他。”承太郎闷闷道。<br/>这话说得很精确。另外，也是波鲁纳雷夫吃准了，如果让承太郎听到接下来的话，自己铁定挨揍。此时，纳兰迦正在迷惑：“为什么要赶走他们？我还想让多点人见证我们攻下「热情」的一刻。”<br/>“吃你的东西吧。”波鲁纳雷夫过去堵他的嘴，“我在帮承太郎从一种独身主义迈向另一种独身主义。”<br/>他们一边吃，一边盘点了乔斯达家的情史。暗杀组和男孩们大多没什么兴趣，主要是岸边露伴要听，他想积累素材，以及波鲁纳雷夫想讲，他纯属嘴碎。在这个时代，对独身主义的定义变得相当宽泛，像波鲁纳雷夫这般同时只和一个异性交往的算是，决心只拥有一个伴侣，不论性别的也是，独自度过一生的反而是少数，像空条承太郎这样不与任何人交往，并且拒绝接受任何肢体改造的，则是少数中的少数。乔斯达们一贯专情。乔纳森·乔斯达在世时婚姻制度仍存，以无可指摘的绅士风度与爱妻共度一生。乔瑟夫相对风流（按现在的标准，同时拥有三个以下的伴侣就可算作专一），六十岁时还搞出了一个私生子，但一生的伴侣只有齐贝林家的长子和丝吉Q，相比之下也不出格。只有空条承太郎……即使在乔斯达家，像他这般年纪还没有一个伴侣也是不常见的。他固执地没有将身体任何部分改装成机械，连拥有机械部位的人也都一并拒绝。他的高中至今还流传着承太郎的惊世名言：“吵死了！身上带齿轮的一说话我就烦，都给我滚！”目前看下来，与他有过较多肢体接触的人，除了母亲荷莉，居然只剩下了被暴揍过一顿的迪奥。<br/>（“而他现在看中了一个lilim！”波鲁纳雷夫阴险笑，“这是值得载入史册的一天！”）<br/>不过从这方面说，乔鲁诺的确没法算作乔斯达，单他一个人的伴侣数就超过了历代乔斯达们的总和。</p><p>“怎么老是打喷嚏，这都第几次了？”花京院关切地问，“不用和我保持距离，我不生病。”<br/>他们已经围着酒吧周围的小巷绕了五个圈子了，空条承太郎从没沿着瓦尔哈拉走这么多路，他向来都是过来，喝酒，走人，对周边的熟悉程度还比不上下载完全息地图的花京院。路边还有些尚未揽到客人的lilim，见承太郎带着个lilim深夜仍徘徊在外，还以为是没找到合适的来一场三人行或者四人行乃至更多人行，纷纷自荐，被承太郎铁青着脸赶开，所幸最后终端的声响救了他。<br/>又是波鲁纳雷夫，承太郎下意识就要去揉太阳穴，一时竟不知道是幸运还是不幸，这一晚上的事儿还不够吗？<br/>波鲁纳雷夫在那头大惊小怪絮絮叨叨，承太郎耐着性子听了个大概，扭头跟花京院解释：“梅洛尼手欠，把你带的芯片读了。”<br/>“核心代码问题很大，按那家伙的说法，‘和他们前任老板搞的那玩意儿差不多，都是无良企业家。’如果量产…”<br/>“你打算怎么办？”花京院直接问。<br/>承太郎吸了口气，第一次感到不用啰啰嗦嗦解释一堆是多么美好的事情。他的回答简明易懂：“上门，再把那家伙揍一顿。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>小剧场：</p><p>“我也要和乔鲁诺睡觉！你们都睡过了，凭什么我不行？”纳兰迦斩钉截铁地说。米斯达一口水喷到了福葛脸上，福葛破天荒地没有发怒，脸上是和特里休如出一辙的震惊。<br/>“好啊，今晚去谁的房间睡？你的还是我的？”乔鲁诺原本头也不抬地盯着屏幕，闻言倒是十分淡定，起身朝他走来，“现在就睡也可以。”<br/>“诶？”纳兰迦环顾四周，“他们都在诶，要当面吗？”<br/>“当面有什么不行的？”乔鲁诺已经走得很近，他扯松了领带，轻轻把纳兰迦压到沙发上，捧着他的脸吻了一下，“好了。”<br/>“…这就算睡过了吗？”纳兰迦左顾右盼，乔鲁诺那一下亲得他胸口扑通直跳，但他仍旧有些迷茫。<br/>“算。”乔鲁诺已经又回去盯着屏幕了，“还有些别的，以后再教你。”</p><p> </p><p>花京院倒抽了口气：“老天，我一直以为只有迪奥那么大。”<br/>“你还见过别人的吗？”<br/>“没有，但我储存了过去一百年间性学基因普查报告的所有数据，你这和平均长度相差有点大啊。”<br/>……<br/>不过他必须承认，lilim的确很不错。<br/>承太郎捏着花京院的腰，暗自找了很久他体内的液体都储存在哪，怎么能流出这么多。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>